japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Tobitaka Seiya
Tobitaka Seiya (飛鷹征矢) is one of the supporting characters in the original Inazuma Eleven series. He is a defender for Inazuma Japan. In GO, he is a chef in Rairaiken. Background Tobitaka's birthday is a complete mystery. Growing up he used to be a tough gangster. The type of person who was known as "Tobi the Kicker" due to his excessive use of his legs in extremely rough fights. One day his legs were grabbed in a fight, and as he was about to be beaten up, Hibiki Seigou luckily saved him and offered him the chance to play soccer, as he could see how much of an asset his kicks could be. As he had never played soccer before, Hibiki taught him to play soccer. Personality He's still rather like a gangster the first time, and mostly quiet including sarcastic. After he joined Inazuma Japan, he was shown to be a person with a big heart, especially for Hibiki. when Hibiki was in the hospital he and Endou kept waiting until the last moment. Tobitaka is also good at cooking, and maybe this is why he has a job as a cooking chef in RaiRaiken in GO. Appearance He has hair shaped like hawk wings, though a lot of fans depict his hair to be shaped like a moose's or a deer's horns. He has big black eyes. A habit of his is combing his hair often even during some matches. He is also quite tall. Abilities Never Give Up Shinkuuma Judge Through Hawk Shot 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 3 Tobitaka gets a shot at joining the country's national team, Inazuma Japan, and manages to get a spot for himself on the team. He did not play very well but he was able to make Dark Tornado powerless with the air pressure that he had created. Slowly but surely, he develops his skills and even becomes a role model of sorts to the young Toramaru. He's never seen without his trademark hair comb. Before the Asia Finals of FFI against Fire Dragon, Inazuma Japan was harmed by a gang lead by Karasu, a former rival of Tobitaka, on their way to the stadium. Tobitaka bravely stood up and was going to let the team go on without him. Fortunately, Suzume's gang had also appeared, and helped the team to avoid conflict with Karasu. During the match, Tobitaka was able to master his hissatsu, Shinkuuma, which was used to steal the ball from Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya and Afuro Terumi before they could have the chance to use Chaos Break. During the match against The Empire, he gives confidence to Tachimukai, which helped him master the technique Maou The Hand. In episode 123, he stole the ball from Shinti Hanpa with Shinkuuma V3 and proceeds to make a pass to Gouenji. The striker then tried to score a goal with 真 Bakunetsu Screw, but, much like Someoka and Hiroto's shoots, it was easily blocked by Rococo's God Hand X. 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' Tobitaka appeared in episode 28. He still has the same hairstyle, but because he uses a bandana he looks different. He is a chef just like Hibiki since he likes him so much, and Hibiki used to teach him all sorts of cooking in the past. He now owns Hibiki's restaurant, Rairaiken which Amagi, Hikaru, and Shinsuke go to. He cooked for them; he also heard them talking about Raimon and how hard it is with Kidou as their coach. So he went to Kidou's office and brought him some food which he had cooked. He talked to him a bit and left, making Kidou remember their time with Inazuma Japan. Film Appearance 'Inazuma Eleven movie' He helps and joins the Raimon team to fight against Ogre along with Toramaru, Fideo, Hiroto, Fubuki, and Kanon. During the movie, when Ogre begins to hit Raimon's players with the ball, he is the only one who isn't hit besides Endou. Later, he is able to stop Death Spear using his Shinkuuma. Quotes *Don't forgot about your past. Relationships Hibiki Seigou Kidou Yuuto Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *His birthday is ???. *His english version name is Archer Hawkins. *His character song in the Inazuma Eleven Character Song Original Album is "The Bad Boys Brother's Blues ~The Ocean and Manliness and Chivalry and Mohawk~/Bad Boys Brother's Blues ~Umi to Kan to Kyou to Mohikan~" with Someoka, Tsunami, and Fudou. *In the English version of Inazuma Eleven 3, he was previously known as "Kid Kickalot" when he was still a gang member. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Mine Nobuya *'English' : ??? :all information on Tobitaka Seiya came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Tobitaka_Seiya Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males